You Got Mail
by Islandgurlie12
Summary: Each chapter features a couple from Power Rangers. The couple sends letters to each other spilling out how they feel for each other. Next Chapter: Distant Love [Cole and Alyssa]
1. Untold Secrets Part I

First up...Jack writes to Z.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letters Chapter One: 

Jack and Z Part One

**_Z, I never told you how I felt about you, but I hope one day you'll know how much I care for you. I was going to tell you, but was sent on this boring mission. Nothing has happened yet, and I don't think anything will, for the time being. Z, I wish you were here with me…and I love you Z…_**

**_Oh Jack, it has been a week since I haven't seen you. Why did Cruger have to make you go on the mission? He could have at least ordered Sky or Sam to do it, but why you? I miss you, and well I was going to tell you something, but I guess I have to wait till you come back. So come back SOON…I miss you Jack…and by the way you owe me a birthday dinner…_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hmm…what's this? It's a letter. Maybe it's for Syd, I don't get mail often. Wait a minute; it has my name on it. Should I open it now or later? Kat said she needed help, but she can wait for a few minutes. I wonder whom it's from…_**

June 12, 2025

Dear Elizabeth Marie Delgado,

June 12, don't you remember this day? I know you should. It was the day that I first met you; the day I made my first best friend. And your special day out of the whole year.

_**YES! I can tell it's from Jack from the very start. It has been 2 days since the last time he's called and I really want to know how he's doing…**_

Well, this "so-called" mission has been dull. Nothing came up yet. It gets kind of boring with no one around. I think being alone makes you do things, weird things. I'm not kidding; I could have sweared that I was talking to a plant. I know your probably laughing at my comment, but it's true. Gosh, I wish I could hear your laugh. It feels me up with joy. Wait, I know, I sound of corny. Well anyways, I have something to tell you…

_**Haha…I wish you could hear yourself calling you corny. Maybe call me and I will laugh just for you…and I think we might need to take you to Kat, it's kind of weird that your talking to plants…**_

Z or should I say Elizabeth, you should know that's a beautiful name. The most beautiful name that has passed through my ears. You have the most beautiful body that has crossed my eyes. The most ravishing smell my nose has smelled. The sweetest voice that brightens up the room. But, something is on

my mind, and I just can't seem to express how the way I feel through actions, but I can surely write it on paper.

I've written a little something for you…

**I know life hasn't been easy.**

**But you've done a pretty good job**

**of hanging in there**

**and taking things day by day.**

**And I want you to remember…**

**things are going to get better soon,**

**with me with you.**

**And because you are**

**the special person you are,**

**I don't think it's going to take very long**

**for you to accept me.**

**I want to give you**

**every bit of encouragement**

**I possibly can. Believe in yourself**

**because you really are wonderful.**

**And don't forget that beyond the clouds**

**that sometimes gets in your way,**

**the sun is shining just for you…**

**And I just wanted to say…**

**I LOVE YOU.**

You didn't think I can write things like that, did yah? Well Z, I can and I write things like this for the special people I love. And that special person is you, Elizabeth Marie Delgado. I love you, and I will not ever stop saying that. You and me are a match made in heaven. We were brought together on purpose. Happy Anniversary for the first day I met you and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the one I love. I know I owe you a birthday dinner, so when I get back remind me.

Love with all my heart,

Jack Andrew Landors

**_I'm speechless. I never knew how he felt about me, but then again I feel the same way for him. I too, was never good at expressing my feelings through actions, maybe I should write a letter to him too. No…I shouldn't, maybe just not right away. Kat really needs me, nevermind…I'll write to him now…Oh gosh, I even forgot it was my birthday. Heh..._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter…Z writes back to Jack…


	2. Untold Secrets Part II

A.N: I CHANGED THE TITLE OF THE STORY FROM _LETTERS_ TO _YOU GOT MAIL_. & STILL SORRY FOR NO UPDATE ON MY OTHER STORIES. I AM ALMOST DONE WITH _ONLY CHANCE PART TWO _FOR **LIVING LIFE JUST AS IT IS**. AND I HOPE TO HAVE A CHRISTMAS LETTER CHAPTER UP SOON.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

TO **DAGMAR BUSE**: THANKS FOR INFORMING ME ABOUT THE AUTHORS NOTES AND MY STORY IS NOT RELATED TO HER STORY CALLED _LETTERS_. JUST TWO DIFFERENT IDEAS. THANKS FOR REPLYING TO MY EMAIL DAGMAR. **HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS**.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS** TO ALL AND HAVE A **HAPPY NEW YEAR**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Z Part Two:

Z writes back to Jack

_**Jack, I just don't know what to say. That letter made me feel things that I had never felt before. I finally know how much you want to be with me, and I want you to know that I love you too…**_

_**Z, I wonder if you had gotten my letter. Hope you feel the same way as I do. Well, Cruger said the mission will end in 3 more days if nothing else happens, and I hope nothing does so I have more time to spend with you…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Why can't I stop thinking about Z? I hope Z wasn't alarmed at what I wrote to her, and I hope she feels the same way. Hey, what's this…a letter. YES! I finally get to know how Z responded to my actions. Oh please Lord, hope it's good news…**_

June 16, 2025

Dear Jack Andrew Landors,

I gladly enjoyed the letter that you sent me and thanks for the birthday greeting. And who could forget that day? Jack, I will never forget the first day we met each other. You were my very best friend and on that day you actually got me a piece of cake. Chocolate in the inside, vanilla on the out, and rainbow sprinkles. I can't believe I still remember that.

**_Wow, Z you have one great memory. I can't even remember what I ate for breakfast. But once I get back to the academy, I'll promise you a piece of cake._**

Jack, to tell you the truth there has been something on my mind too. I just can't seem to show it. Maybe you haven't noticed but every time you enter a room with me in it, I end up staring at you. Syd, Sky, and Bridge can also see it. Have you? Of course you did, if not why would you be writing a letter to me.

_**Your, the same old Z. The wise one, but Z….I don't want you to ever change. Your perfect just the way you are…**_

I'll just get it out in the open instead of stalling and writing anything to distract me from what I am truly trying to tell you. Jack, you said you had feelings for me, and well, I LOVE YOU. I guess that wasn't so hard after all. Jack, I LOVE YOU and I really care for you. I can't hide my feelings inside my anymore, and I cry when I don't see you. I need you Jack, I need you.

I may not be the one with all the answers, the wisdom, or the power to make the best decisions in your life. That power is in your hands, those decisions are in your heart, and you're perfectly capable of choosing well. But I AM someone who is always here to listen and maybe help those answers appear. I'm here to wait and hope with you, to keep you company and let you know how much I care. I can't do everything I wish, but caring about you is what I do perfectly. So I will do what I do best…care deeply and be here when you need me. Theses are special promises I can always keep, and I always will.

Jack, that's how I truly feel about you. There were sometimes, when I made you mad, but you were always there to forgive me. When you were feeling down, I was there to cheer you up with advice, and I know you will do the same for me. Hey Jack, do you remember when I sprained my ankle? When I fell down the stairs because you accidentally bumped into me? You carried me to the nearby public clinic, and stayed by my side until I could walk again. Jack you cared so much for me, and I want to continue caring for you.

Well I have nothing else to really say, but to say once again that I LOVE YOU. I don't think I'll ever stop saying that either. I have a feeling we will be with each other for quite a while, and we will continue being together once you arrive back at the academy. Bye hunny, and I LOVE YOU.

Love…XOXO,

Elizabeth Marie Delgado

_**All I can say is that….I'M IN LOVE! Oh Z, now I can't wait to get back to the academy and back to you. Do you think Cruger will let us share a room together? Nah, I think it's still too early to be sleeping with each other, but hey…anything can happen. You know what I think, I think I should write to you more often at the academy, and have R.I.C deliver it from room to room. Z, I can't wait to spend my life with you…**_

**Jack Andrew Landors**

**&**

**Elizabeth Marie Delgado**

"**Untold Secrets"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE READ & REVIEW. I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHICH COUPLE TO DO NEXT. MAYBE SYD AND SKY OR ALYSSA AND COLE. MAYBE I'LL JUST PULL FROM A HAT. HEY NOW THATS A GOOD IDEA.

-TAYLOR

**MERY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. A Christmas Gift

Authors Notes: This letter will only have Sky writing to Z, but there is a special ending to this letter. A surprise from Sky. **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS! && HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

----------------------------------------------------

A Christmas Letter:  
Sky and Z

_**Sky, I know your probably off with your family for the holidays, and I am stuck here at the academy alone. Jack didn't feel like staying, so he decided to dress up as Santa for the Children's Hospital. Syd took a trip with her family, and Bridge, well you know Bridge. He's also with his family, but he called earlier saying his was making toast for his grandma. And Sam is on a mission. Sky…I don't have any money for presents, but if I were to tell you something, would you like it?**_

_**Z…for some reason I can't stop thinking about you. We all probably left you alone at the academy, and I'm sorry for leaving you. But I got you something for Christmas, it may be small, but I am pretty sure that you'll like it. No wait, LOVE IT! Oh Z, I love you, and I have a little surprise for you…just in time for the holidays…**_

----------------------------------------------------

December 24, 2025

Dear Elizabeth Marie Delgado,

MERRY CHRISTMAS Z! You got to LOVE the holidays…well who doesn't? So Z, how's it at the academy? Kat and Cruger have anything going on or did Boom put more lights around the base…_again_? Boom, he's so funny, but weird. But he's a great friend. Kind of getting off topic here, and I know that your probably have one of your prettiest smiles on. How I wish I could see you smile. You make me drool when I see your smile pop up. It's funny, but in a good way.

**_Oh Sky, you sure know how to charm a girl. You know you have a great personality in the inside, but how come you don't show it? I taught you how to loosen up, but you are still too scared to show it. Maybe when everyone gets back from the holidays, you'll show everyone how you really are for a Christmas present. That would be nice._**

Z, I'm truly sorry for leaving you at the academy, and I really mean it. I know how it feels to be alone; not saying that your alone. You got cadets and people running around the academy. So your not actually being alone, but technically your alone of your kind. Your kind meaning no other B-Squad rangers. Whoa…what am I saying…I am starting to talk like Bridge? The holidays can really get to you. Now, I am really getting off topic.

_**That's what you get for sleeping with Bridge every night. I just hope that I won't start becoming like Syd. Now that's freaky. **_

By the way, I have a little story for you, it just seems right for the holidays. I just changed some parts, but I hope you love it…

**'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the halls  
not a troobian was stirring, not even phone calls.  
The lights were hung by Boom with care,  
in hopes that Jack won't mess up the lair. **

**Syd and Bridge were nestled all warm in their beds,  
while visions of buttered bread danced in Bridges' head.  
And Kat in her lab, and I in my seat,  
had just settled on plane for a long winter's beat. **

**When my head arose with such a clatter,  
I sat up from my bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the desk, I flew like a Zord,  
tore open the drawer, and fell over the light cord. **

**The thought of you like the new-fallen snow  
gave me a sign of love to all those below,  
when, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
but a picture of you and me was just sitting there. **

**With Sam as a ball of light, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment Syd was having a fit.  
More rapid than RIC, Cruger started to run,  
and he whistled and shouted and actually had fun.**

**As we first met, our love was fried, but  
when Z and Sky met, they tried and tried  
so as we got to know each other,  
others did not try to bother.**

**And then, in a twinkling, I thought in my head  
the loving and caring of us in our bed.  
As I drew in my head and was turning around,  
I saw you as you came with a bound. **

**She was in the most ravishing dress,  
and didn't care if her hair was a mess.  
A bundle of joy that you gave to me,  
as you and me kissed under the Christmas tree. **

**The Christmas spirit was through the air,  
and I smiled when I saw you, everything was fair.  
Despite our differences, I had nothing to fear,  
as me and you had HOLIDAY CHEER. **

**I was speechless, when we first kissed,  
Thank God I had nothing to miss.  
And laying my hand aside of your chin,  
and startled to see Bridge with his toast tin. **

**I sprang to the ceiling, as you gave me a hug,  
And I said to you on your face was a bug.  
But I lied and laid a kiss, and I know**

**something was true,**

"**Oh Elizabeth Delgado, I LOVE YOU!" **

Z, now don't freak out. I can tell there is a lot going on your mind, but I just wanted to let me feelings out. Like my reenactment of _Twas' The Night Before Christmas_? I tried to make it special just for you. Because I LOVE YOU.

_**All I can say is, WOW. I never knew how he felt about me, and we share the same feelings for each other. I LOVE YOU Too SKY…**_

I wish I could make sure you always had the best; like laughter, rainbows, butterflies, and health. I wish I could take you anywhere you wanted to go and treat you to waterfalls, river, forests, and snow. I wish I could make it possible for you to do anything you ever dreamed of even if just for a day. I wish I could keep you from ever being hurt or sad. I wish that all your troubles and problems would disappear.

I wish that I could package up all the memories that bring smiles to you and have them handy for your immediate enjoyment. I wish I could guarantee you peace of mind, contentment, fait, and strength, as well as constant ability to fin joy in all things that sometimes go unnoticed. I wish you moments to connect wit other individuals who are full of smiles and hugs to give away and stories and laughter to share. I wish you could always know how much you are loved and appreciated. AND I WISH YOU THE BEST ON THIS HOLIDAY SEASON.

Z this is what I wish all for you because you are something special. Something very special that I would like to keep with me forever. And, by the way I have something else for you.

_**Sky, you have made me a very happy girl. There's more? You have given me enough to be happy about…**_

THIS TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO READ DIDN'T IT? You might not know what I am talking about, but turn around and look out your window. Just go, you'll love it.

Love,

Schuyler Wesley Tate

MERRY CHRISTMAS :)

----------------------------------------------------

_**What are you talking about? Hey what's that?**_

"Z come on out!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Sky?" said Z as she walked to her bedroom window. "SKY!"

"COME ON! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" shouted Sky.

Z came running out of the doors of the academy. She didn't know what was coming for her, but Sky had an important question to ask. Sky the tough guy as he was, was showing a side of him no one had ever seen. He was dripping with sweat while shaking from side to side.

"Took you long enough," said Sky.

"Is that I see, Sky Tate acting nervous?" asked Z.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Well, ummm…this is kind of awkward."

"Yes, I know, but I have to ask you something."

"Since, it's Christmas and all, I have a present for you. By the way did you love the letter? I know it wasn't the best, but I tried. And…"

"Sky, shhhh. I loved the letter, and you didn't have to give me anything."

"I know, but this is something you'll love." Sky got down on of his knees. "Elizabeth, Z, I know we practically hated each other when we first met, but as time went on, I saw different in you, and you know you saw other things in me. Were different, but perfect for each other. I know I haven't known you for long, but I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Elizabeth Marie Delgado, will you marry me? And there is something I would want in return."

"Sky, you know I don't have the money to give you anything."

"No, items are not what I want, I would be perfectly happy with a **YES**."

"Oh Schuyler Wesley Tate, YES, I would loved to be married to you."

Sky got up and kissed his new fiancé, and another miracle had just happened.

"Look Sky, it's snowing!"

"Wow, it barely snows here. But hey, anything can happen."

"Yes, Mr. Tate, anything can happen," she said as she laid another kiss on her soon to be husband.

----------------------------------------------------

**Schuyler Wesley Tate**

**&**

**Elizabeth Marie Delgado**

**"A Christmas Gift"**

----------------------------------------------------

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL :)**

Next couple: Cole and Alyssa


	4. Distant Love

Authors Notes: So you won't get confused…Cole's parents are alive and living two cities away from Turtle Cove. Alyssa and Cole have been going out for about a year. This letter is a NEW YEARS letter. && I would like to wish everyone A HAPPY NEW YEAR & SEE YOU IN 2006!

By the way…I decided to PAUSE my series of stories called _Living Life Just As It Is_…due to the fact of writing these letters & the continuation of _Bearing A Life_. The next chapter for that will be up really soon. So please be patient.

&& THERE IS ANOTHER SURPIRSE TWIST. IT'S NOT LIKE MY PREVIOUS LETTER && COLE WILL NOT WRITE BACK TO ALYSSA. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I also don't own the passage from the professor (read the letter to know what I am talking about). I got it from a book called _I Believe In You_ by various authors.

------------------------------------------------

**Distant Love:**

**Cole && Alyssa**

_**Love is what I wish for you. Alyssa you were the first person to accept me into the team and I am glad that you are with me. No matter how far we are from each other, our love will still be STRONG!**_

_**Cole, at the beginning I always thought you were weird, being from the jungle and all, but as the year unfolded, our love for each other has gotten deeper. No other couple will compare for the love we have, and the passion that enlightens us.**_

------------------------------------------------

December 31, 2005

Dear Cole Matthew Evans,

So how were the holidays with your family? I have a sense of feeling that your having a blast, and actually I never told you that I was glad that you found your family. My dad called, _again_. I only spent 5 days with him for the holidays. He took me on a quick trip to Japan. And he said he wouldn't be able to make it for New Years, which I'm sad. Look at me, I'm already talking about me, and I never even said I LOVE YOU or I MISS YOU. So here I go, I LOVE YOU BABE.

_**I see your weird as always Alyssa. Joking, you're not weird; you're smart and such a beautiful gal. I LOVE YOU TO HUN. **_

Cole, I wish you here with me. I never even got to spend time with you during Christmas, and still am not going to see you today or tomorrow. I understand how you want to stay and know more about your family, but I miss you. The phone calls aren't enough either. But I can handle. Oh yeah, before I forget, when you were gone, Princess Shayla and Merrick are now two happy lovebirds. Danny and Max are entering the dance competition that I'm in, but they still can't beat me. And Taylor, well Taylor is the same old Taylor, but she's been talking to Eric a lot more.

_**Wow, I've missed a lot since I left. I can't wait to come home and be with you. And I should ask you to tape Danny and Max dancing. I could get a good laugh out of that. But just wait for what I have in store for you…**_

"NEXT STOP TURTLE COVE!" yelled the bus driver.

"Alyssa, I'm coming home." Cole said silently to himself. **_Now on with the letter…_**

Cole, I LOVE YOU too much, and it hurts me not seeing you everyday. I'm acting a little selfish here, aren't I? I have a little something for you. My professor read it to the class, and it caught my attention on how I feel about you…

**Put things in perspective.**

**Move ahead in a positive way;**

**don't allow yourself to become mired**

**in a negative view.**

**See things for what they really are.**

**Don't let the little things get in the way.**

**Do what you can; however you can,**

**with the resources you have available to you.**

**Don't sell yourself short;**

**you have the power within you**

**to change what needs changing.**

**Face the situation with the resolve**

**to remedy it; do what you need to do**

**to put it behind you.**

**Move ahead in the direction of happiness;**

**go for you dreams**

**& reach for your star.**

**And remember who's in the driver's seat:**

**you are.**

I thought it would be special for you and me. Don't you love it? I hope you do.

Well I guess I have nothing else to say, but I LOVE YOU.

Love your lover,

Alyssa May Enrile

XOXO

_**Of course I LOVE it. And I'm filled with excitement to know that I will be seeing you tonight. I just hope that I'll make it on time.**_

------------------------------------------------

"Hey Alyssa, what's wrong?" asked Taylor. "You've been doing nothing since the party started. What up?"

"Nothing really, I just miss Cole."

"I know you do, but that shouldn't keep you from having fun. In about an hour or so it will be midnight, and I WANT you to enjoy yourself before the New Year! I don't want you to be starting 2006 with a miserable state. So be happy!"

"Your right Taylor."

"Now, that's better. Come on…let's dance. But before, take this, and do what you have to do. Call him."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome Alyssa, and HAPPY NEW YEAR."

"Happy New Year to you too." Alyssa said as she walked away from the noise.

"Come on Cole, answer your phone."

_RING. RING. RING. RING. Sorry Cole Evans is not available at the moment. Please leave your name & phone number so I can get back to you.And if it's youAlyssa, I love you. BEEP._

"Cole. It's Alyssa. I know, I know, I'm calling again, but I just wanted to hear your voice. Well I love you too. Bye."

_**I wonder where he could be? I guess he's having fun with his family.**_

"ALYSSA YOUR MISSING ALL THE FUN!" yelled a very happy Max.

"Coming!"

------------------------------------------------

"HERE WE ARE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!" said the bus driver.

"I made it," said Cole. "Now off the Animarium. And I have no time to waste."

------------------------------------------------

"5 MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT!" yelled Danny. "EVERYONE GET READY!"

"Alyssa, you feeling better?" asked Taylor.

"A bit, but he never answered his phone."

"He's maybe off having a great time. But remember, he's probably thinking about you too."

"You're right..._again._"

"Heh. You know me. Always trying to help."

"Nope, not really."

"Don't rub it in."

"2 MINUTES!"

"Merrick, COME ON!" yelled Princess Shayla. "I want to give you a kiss at midnight!"

"I just wish I could give Cole a kiss."

"Alyssa, weren't you even listening to me earlier? Have fun, it's almost next year!" stated Taylor.

"10. 9. 8. 7..." everyone yelled anxiously waiting the new year and the fireworks Merrick had prepared.

"ALYSSA!" yelled Cole running into the temple area.

"Cole?"

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

_Just as the clock hit 12, Cole leaned in to give his special woman a kiss she would never forget. A kiss that would make Alyssa fall into a deeper trance of love. Even though miles separated them from being together; their love was still strong as a hammer. Nothing will ever break that love. Distant love justbrought them closer together._

"Whoa." said a shocked Alyssa.

"Happy New Year babe."

"Happy New year."

------------------------------------------------

**Cole Matthew Evans**

**&&**

**Alyssa May Enrile**

**"Distant Love"**

------------------------------------------------

Next up: Who knows?

HAPPY NEW YEAR.


End file.
